1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to harvesting machines such as combine harvesters (also referred to hereinafter as combines).
While the terms "grain" and "straw" are used principally throughout this specification for convenience, it should be understood that the terms are not intended to be limiting. Thus "grain" refers to that part of the crop material which is threshed and separated from the discardable part of the crop material which is referred to as "straw".